El diario de Lily Evans 1971
by Pekenyita
Summary: Ultimo capitulo! Harry lee el diario que su madre escribió en sus años de Hogwarts. Independiente a "Volví" ACABADA
1. Llegada a Hogwarts

_Hola! _ Lo prometido es deuda. Dije que haría un fanfiction del Diario de Lily y aquí esta.

Este fic no tiene nada que ver con mi otro ff, "Volví" pero os pongo un poco en situación.

James Potter reaparece y después de saber el motivo de su vuelta convive con Harry, Sirius y Remus. 

Para el cumpleaños de Harry, Remus le regala el diario que Lily escribió  durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Para los que leen el fic deciros que este primer capitulo corresponde al capitulo 13.  Cuando los merodeadores se van al bosque Harry empieza a leer el fic. Esto es lo que lee, el primer día en Hogwarts de su madre.

Espero que os guste.

_***_

_Capitulo I: _**Llegada a Hogwarts**

_1 de setiembre de 1971_

Querido diario:

Ya estoy en Hogwarts! No me lo puedo creer! Esto más maravilloso de lo que dicen en los libros! Supera todas mis expectativas.

Ahora son las....11 de la noche y ya estamos en las habitaciones. Tengo dos compañeras que parecen muy simpáticas, pero luego te hablaré de los compañeros de mi casa (por cierto me tocó en Gryffindor, la mejor casa)

Ahora doy las gracias a mama por regalarme este diario. Necesito contarle todo esto a alguien! 

Son muchas cosas las que me han pasado desde el mes de julio cuando recibí la carta donde me invitaban a estudiar en la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería.  Yo no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo la carta. ¿Yo una bruja? Eso no podía ser! Vale,  de acuerdo alguna vez había pasado alguna cosa extraña cuando me enojaba o me asustaba pero nunca había pensado que fuese causado por magia que tenia en mi interior.

Mis padres se lo tomaron genial. Les hizo mucha ilusión que su hija fuese una bruja. Fue entonces cuando mamá me contó que su abuela había sido también una bruja pero que al casarse con un no mágico, (muggle creo que se dice) sus hijos no tuvieron ningún signo de magia. 

Y después de tres generaciones yo he heredado ese magnifico don.

Pero si mis padres se loo tomaron muy bien, mi hermana, Petunia no se lo ha tomado nada bien. Ya sabía que tenia un carácter muy cerrado para todas las cosas nuevas pero, no habría esperado una reacción así. Desde el momento en que la preciosa lechuza marrón entró en la cocina con la carta, Petunia ha estado ignorándome, huyendo de mi, y las pocas veces que hemos estado en una misma habitación no me ha dicho nada más que insultos. 

Mamá dice que es por envidia y espero que sea por eso. No me gusta que este así conmigo...

Bueno, a partir de ese día empecé a leer todo lo que pude acerca la magia, Hogwarts, hechiceros famosos todo lo que caía en mis manos. Papá y mamá me llevaron a un sitio llamado Callejón Diagon. Un lugar donde se puede comprar todo lo que un mago o bruja necesita. Allí compramos los útiles necesarios para mi primer año: libros, túnicas, juego de pociones, ingredientes raros y una varita...de un palmo y cuatro dedos, ágil, de madera de sauce, una buena varita para hechizos ha dicho el vendedor, un señor muy viejo. Creo que se llamaba Ollivanders... 

Si no me he leído todos los libros tres veces no lo he hecho ninguna. Son muy interesantes!!!

El mes que faltaba para que empezase el curso se me ha hecho eterno, pero por fin ha llegado.

Esta mañana me he levantado dos horas antes de lo necesario. He revisado el baúl tres veces por si me olvidaba algo, he dado vueltas por la habitación y el tiempo no pasaba! El tren salía a las once por el anden nueve y tres cuartos. Cuando vi el billete pensé que estaba equivocado, que alguien había tenido un error, pero no, mamá me ha contado que el anden esta escondido entre otros dos, el 9 y el 10 y que había que traspasarlo o algo así. Su abuela le había contado aventuras de su juventud pero ella siempre había pensado que eran solo eso, aventuras imaginadas, cuentos para antes de ir a dormir.

Hemos llegado a King Cross y enseguida nos hemos dirigido hacia los andenes 9 y 10. Solo había un muro sólido pero al tocarlo mi mano lo ha traspasado. Ha sido genial! Como mis padres no podían traspasar el muro me he despedido de ellos allí mismo. Aunque estaba feliz por lo que me iba a ocurrir no he podido evitar ponerme a llorar. Es la primera vez que me separo de mi familia y voy a pasar mas de tres meses sin verlos.  

Arrastrando el baúl y la jaula con la lechuza que mi padre me regaló ( es una lechuza pequeña aún de un color rojizo muy bonito. Le he puesto el nombre de Vig) he visto por primera vez el tren. Un espectacular tren de color escarlata que sacaba humo esperando que todos los niños se despidieran de sus padres.  

He buscado un sitio, un vagón por el medio del tren que estaba vacío. 

Aunque he empezado el viaje sola, poco después ha entrada una chica morena, con unos impresionantes ojos muy oscuros. A pesar de que sus ojos podían asustar ella es muy simpática, se llama Demi y la pena es que ha quedado en Ravenclaw, pero supongo que continuaremos hablando.

El viaje se me ha hecho muy largo, será por que tenia muchas ganas de llegar  ya a Hogwarts. Al cabo de lo que a mi me han parecidos muchas horas el tren se ha parado y hemos bajado todos del tren.  Una voz llamaba a los de primer año y cuando lo he visto he quedado impresionada. ¡Ese hombre era enorme! Dos o tres veces mas alto que una persona adulta normal, pero a pesar de su gran altura parece un hombre muy bueno, me ha caído bien. Hagrid se llama y es el guardabosque de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Él nos a dirigido hasta el muelle donde los de primero hemos cogido una pequeñas barcas que ellas solas nos han llevado al castillo. 

Es impresionante, majestuoso, inmenso, imponente...no se como podría describir el castillo. La primera vez que lo hemos visto ha sido cuando las barquitas han salido de un pequeña cueva. 

Lentamente las barcas han ido acercándose al castillos y hemos tenido que subir por unas rocas. Una grandiosa puerta de roble nos ha dado la bienvenida. Hagrid ha picado con su gran puño a la puerta y enseguida una bruja alta con el pelo negro recogido en un moño. Tiene pinta de ser una mujer muy seria que no soporta el desorden y muy estricta. Minerva Mcgonagall. Ella es la responsable de Gryffindor y enseña transfiguraciones.

Nos ha contado que Hogwarts de divide en cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin y alguna cosa más.

Y luego ha llegado la más importante de todo el día. La selección!

Ninguno de nosotros sabía como nos distribuirían por casas. Había un par de chicos, Potter y Black, creo que era que no paraban de murmurar cosas como que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a un duelo con el director, Albus Dumbledore o que tendríamos que eliminar a un vampiro.

Por suerte nada de eso era verdad. Hemos entrado al gran comedor. Todos los alumnos de años mayores estaban ya en las cuatro mesas dispuestas y enfrente la mesa presidencial, donde todos los profesores estaban mirándonos.

McGonagall ha vuelto a dirigirse a nosotros y nos ha contado que tendríamos que probarnos el sombrero seleccionador. El, según nuestras calidades nos pondría en algunas de las casas.

La selección ha sido rápida. No éramos muchos, unos treinta.

Cuando por fin me ha tocado he sentido pánico. Y si el sombrero no veía ninguna de las cualidades necesarias para enviar a alguien a alguna casa, y si no tenia suficiente magia en mis venas y si....no se cuantas cosas he pensado en los 5 segundos que he tardado en llegar hasta el sombrero. 

Cuando me lo he puesto he oído una voz en mi cabeza, que pensaba en voz alta. Tenia dudas en donde colocarme. Dudaba entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor pero finalmente se ha decidido por Gryffindor.

Feliz por que me ha tocado en la mejor casa de todas, la casa de los valientes he ido a mi mesa. Me he sentado al lado de un chico con el pelo negro, muy negro y con los ojos azules. Sirius Black. 

A poco a poca han ido llegando los otros Gryffindors. Marie Green, una chica rubia, bajita y muy tímida, Ava Lock mi otra compañera de habitación, alta y delgado, con el pelo rizado y castaño oscuro. Las dos son muy  simpáticas y creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. Y aparte de Sirus Black hay tres chicos más. James Potter, con el pelo azabache desordenado. Parece ser un chico muy prepotente. Ava me ha dicho que los Potter son una familia muy importante dentro del mundo mágico y que es normal que el sea un poco engreído. Creo que ya conocía a Black porque han estado toda la noche juntos y hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Con ellos también se ha unido un chico con el cabello castaño. Remus Lupin. Parece ser el chico más simpático de los cuatro, Es tímido, callado y parece estar enfermo. Y el último chico es un niño regordete y bajito. Peter Pettigrew. No ha hablado mucho con nadie, parecía estar inspeccionando todo. Diría que estaba asustado.

Cuando ha acabado la selección en director ha hecho un pequeño discurso sobre las cosas que podíamos y las que no podíamos hacer. 

Parece ser un hombre muy simpático Tiene aspecto bonachón, aunque espero no tener que ir nunca a su despacho.

La cena ha estado estupenda. Había de todo! Hemos comido todos hasta estar apunto de reventar. Con los nervios no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia.

Cuando la comida a desaparecido de los platos, los prefectos de casa nos han llevado a la sala común.  Una sala muy acogedora con muchos sillones y mesas para que los estudiantes puedan hacer sus tareas. 

Nos han enseñado el camino de las habitación, separadas entre chico y chicas y por cursos.

Ahora estoy en la cama,  y acabo de pasar mi primer día en Hogwarts. Tengo muchas ganas de que empiecen las clases quiero aprender todo sobre la magia.

No se por que pero tengo la sensación de que estos siete años serán los mejores de mi vida.

                                                                                                          Lily Evans

**

Harry dejó de leer. Mientras estaba leyendo había podido imaginarse incluso la voz de su madre. El libro aun mantenía una olor especial, seguramente de la colonia que su madre usaría.  Olía muy bien.

Miró el reloj. Las 10 de la noche. Seguramente en ese momento su padre y sus amigos estarían por el bosque corriendo, libres, disfrutando de poder estar los tres de nuevo juntos, como nunca debieron de dejar de estarlo.

Le había hecho mucha gracia como su madre había descrito a los merodeadores. 

_"James Potter, con el pelo azabache desordenado. Parece ser un chico muy prepotente"_

Harry rió. Si James era prepotente no quería ni imaginar como describiría después a Sirius!  Quería seguir leyendo pero los ojos se le cerraban... tenia que preguntarle a los merodeadores que había pasado con Ava y Marie....mañana se lo preguntaría....

***


	2. Tercer curso

Bueno después de muchos años, traigo el segundo capitulo del diario. Habla del tercer año de Lily en Hogwart. No es muy interesante, aun no le ha pasado muchas cosas, pero en los 3 restantes (solo me queda el último para escribir) las cosas mejoraran.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me mandasteis, por eso continuo la historia, por vosotros.  
  
Bueno espero que lo leáis, nos desagrade mucho y dentro de tres o cuatro días subiré el tercer capitulo.  
  
Capítulo II: Tercer curso  
  
--Martes 27 de noviembre de 1973 --  
  
¡¡¡Pero que se han creído que son!!! ¡¡Odio a los merodeadores y a todas las chicas estúpidas que van detrás de ellos!! ¿Cómo pueden tener tan poca personalidad , por favor? ¿Qué no ven que esos niñatos solo las utilizan? Nunca seré tan inútil como para salir con alguno de ellos.  
  
Los cuatro son odiosos y por lo que parece este año aun son peores. Como ya te he ido contando, siempre han sido unos prepotentes, chulos y creídos niñatos que se creen que son los amos de Hogwarts y pueden saltarse las normas como y cuando quieran, pero ahora, no solo se limitan a hacer "pequeñas bromas", si no que también van hechizando a los compañeros de otras casas. Ayer por la tarde, cuando venía sola de Aritmacia ( ya te dije que Ava y Marie han elegido adivinación) me topé con los estúpidos de Potter y Black peleando con Severus Snape de Slytherin. Le acababan de echar un hechizo que le hacía sangrar la nariz. Intenté detenerlos porque podía ser peligroso para Snape, pero lo único que conseguí fue un insulto de parte del Slytherin y más sonrisas burlonas de Potter y Black.  
  
No los soporto de verdad. No entiendo que hacen en Gryffindor, yo creo que por la mentalidad deberían estar en Slytherin.  
  
Y si ya eran chulo, solo les ha hecho falta que todas las chicas vayan detrás de ellos. No es extraño verlos cada quince días besándose en medio de los pasillos con chicas diferentes, incluso chicas mucho mayores que ellos, chicas de sexto. Se rumorea que Potter llegó hasta el final con Elissa Steward de quinto curso de Hufflepuff, aunque no acabo de creérmelo.  
  
Me dijo Lupin (el único de los merodeadores que es un poco más sensato) que nunca me crea todo lo que oiga por ahí y que no los juzgue a ellos por la apariencia. No sé exactamente que me quiso decir, pero si pretende convencerme que son unos chicos dulces y cariñosos, con sentimientos, no va a poder, Lily Evans no pasa por ahí. Yo sé reconocer el carácter de una persona solamente con mirarla.  
  
Por otra parte hoy he recibido una carta de mamá. Me cuenta que todo por ahí van bien, que ellos están perfectamente, aunque la abuela ha recaído otra vez. Estoy preocupada por ella. Es la única abuela que tengo y no podría soportar perderla.  
  
Por lo visto Petunia sigue estando enfadada conmigo. No sé que le hice este verano, pero desde entonces no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra. Ya sé que nunca se había tomado muy bien que yo estudie aquí, pero en los dos primeros cursos no me había hecho un vació tan grande. Ya no sé qué hacer.  
  
En fin, a ver si las cosas mejoran, me voy a dormir ya que mañana será un duro día.  
  
--Viernes 28 de marzo de 1974 –  
  
Acabo de recibir una nota donde me dicen que la abuela ha muerto. Me voy rápidamente a casa. No puedo creerlo, en la ultima carta mamá me dijo que había mejorado otra vez.  
  
Me llaman, he de marcharme.  
  
--Lunes 31 de marzo de 1974 –  
  
Ya he regresado a Hogwarts, solo he estado en casa el tiempo suficiente para ir al entierro de la abuelo. Todo ha sido muy triste. Mamá estaba muy afectada y Petunia, bueno Petunia me recrimina que no estuviese al lado de la abuela en sus últimos momentos. Ella sí que sabe como hacerme daño. Creo que con ella ya no hay vuelta atrás. Nunca más volverá a quererme como hermana.  
  
´´´´´  
  
Vale! Esto era necesario, era una forma de explicar que pasó con los abuelos maternos de Harry.  
  
Como veis James es un poco precoz y a Lily no le caen lo que se dice muy bien.  
  
Mmmm...no queda nada más que decir, solamente que cuando tenga 5 reviews en este capitulo subiré el siguiente. Os prometo que es mejor. (Lily se enamora, pero no de James)  
  
Besos! 


	3. Quinto curso

Buenas!!! Como habéis sido muy buenos conmigo os pongo ya el capitulo. Se que el otro capitulo era mala y aburrido, este es mas o menos igual, pero como mínimo nos enteramos de las andanzas de Lily en Hogwarts.  
  
En el otro no lo dije, pero kiero dar las gracias a Jack Dawson por hacerme de beta!!! Moltes gracies!!  
  
Bueno, pues eso, a leer y en próximo será mejor!!  
  
Capitulo III: Quinto curso  
  
--Sábado 3 de Abril de 1976 --  
  
¡Sí! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Por fin Josh se ha atrevido a pedirme que salga con él! Pensaba que nunca ocurriría, pero hoy, después del partido de quidditch hemos estado hablando y...¡Oh! Ha sido tan romántico! Aun me palpita el corazón.  
  
Cuando se ha acabado el partido (por cierto hemos ganado a Slytherin por 160 a 0, Potter a cazado la snitch a pocos minutos del inicio), hemos regresado juntos al castillo, Ava y Marie se han quedado para ver como los jugadores lo celebraban en el mismo campo. Y cuando íbamos hacia la sala común, antes de llegar se ha parado y me ha hecho entrar en un aula vacía y allí se me ha declarado.  
  
Me ha dicho que llevaba tiempo enamorado de mi, pero que no se atrevía, pero que encontraba que ya llevaba mucho tiempo perdido y..aish...  
  
Poco después me ha cogido de la cintura y me ha besado. Ha sido genial y aunque no era mi primer beso (¿recuerdas a Edwards Prince en tercero?) ¡ha sido el mejor que me han dado en toda mi vida!! ¡Y ahora estamos saliendo juntos!  
  
Ei te dejo que empieza a llegar gente a la sala.  
  
-- Martes 20 de junio de 1976 –  
  
Lo he dejado con Josh. Si, últimamente las cosas no iban muy bien entre nosotros, no discutíamos, pero tampoco teníamos mucho que decirnos y nos besábamos más por obligación que por deseo.  
  
Y ahora mismo no sé que siento. No estoy mal pero estoy hecha un lío.  
  
Lo que peor me ha hecho sentir ha sido la sonrisa que ha hecho Potter cuando lo ha oído. Porque Josh y yo hemos quedado en vernos al lado del lago, y sin perder tiempo hemos roto. Y luego cuando he subido a la lasa estaba Ava con Black, Lupin y Potter y cuando me ha visto se le ha escapado un "Habéis roto, no?" y claro los tres se han enterado y el idiota de Potter no ha hecho nada mas que sonreír.  
  
No lo soporto. Incluso Black me cae mejor!  
  
Bueno te dejo que será mejor que baje a la sala o sino Ava y Marie se preocuparan.  
  
--Jueves 15 de Julio de 1976—  
  
Han llegado las notas de los TIMOS!!! He sacado 8 Excelentes y dos notables!  
  
Encantamientos: Excelente  
  
Herbología: Excelente  
  
Transfiguración: Notable  
  
Pociones: Excelente  
  
Aritmacia: Excelente  
  
Muggleogía: Excelente  
  
Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: Excelente  
  
Historia de la magia: Excelente  
  
Astonomía: Notable  
  
Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Excelente  
  
Con estos resultados puedo entrar a estudiar para medimaga!  
  
McGonagall me ha escrito personalmente felicitándome, por lo visto, Potter, Black y yo hemos sido los alumnos con mejores puntuaciones. Aun no se como se lo hacen porque esos dos no paran de hacer el tonto y sacan muy buenas notas....  
  
En fin, Ava y Marie me han escrito y no han sacado malas notas, Ava podrá entrar en Periodismo mágico y Marie también ha tenido las calificaciones para magisterio.  
  
¡Me voy a celebrarlo!  
  
´´´´´  
  
Se acabó, venga 5 reviews y enseguida subo el capitulo cuatro!  
  
Besos. 


	4. Septimo curso

Buenas de nuevo!!!  
  
Aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de este fic. A mi ya me empieza a gustar, aunke hay una parte que me costo mucho de escribir...ya lo veréis  
  
Bueno muchas gracias por todos los reviews, la verdad es que era mas que nada para jugar un rato ya que igualmente hubiese subido los capítulos, (ya esta escrita) mañana subiere el ultimo capitulo.  
  
Pues eso muchísimas gracias a todos y a disfrutar!  
  
Capitulo IV: Séptimo curso  
  
--Domingo 25 de septiembre de 1977 –  
  
Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Me da vergüenza incluso reconocerlo en mi propio diario. Esta noche he soñado con James.  
  
No recuerdo exactamente de que trataba , solo recuerdo que estábamos los dos solos en el campo de quidditch, el vestido aun con el uniforme y estábamos hablando y de repente nos estamos besando. Me he despertado en ese momento con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.  
  
No puede ser, no me puede estar pasando esto a mi. Aunque por un sueño no quiere decir que me guste James, ¿no? ¿NO?  
  
Vale, sí, reconozco que a finales del año pasado y en el principio de este ha madurado mucho, ya no es el idiota que embruja a todo estudiante que se cruza en su camino, pero sigue siento James Potter. El Don Juan de Hogwarts, el rompecorazones del colegio.  
  
No puede ser que yo Lily Evans me esté enamorando de él. Reconozco que últimamente hemos estado hablando bastante y que alguna vez nos hemos quedado a hacer deberes hasta tarde en la sala común, pero solo eso, nada de insinuaciones ni nada por el estilo. Estoy hecha un lío.  
  
¡¡¡Odio ser adolescente!!!  
  
--Lunes 26 de septiembre de 1977—  
  
Hoy les he contado a Ava y Marie lo de mi sueño con Po...sobre James y sabes lo que me han dicho?  
  
-¡¡Por fin te das cuenta que te gusta!!  
  
Ellas tienes la teoría que James va detrás mío, pero yo no las creo (o no me lo quiero creer) James siempre ha sido un chico que se ha enrollado con las chicas para pasar un buen rato y yo no quiero ser una más de sus conquistas. Estoy confundida. Y sol me falta esto cuando este año están los NEWTS.  
  
Por otra parte, Sirius y Ava están viéndose muy seguido y creo que se traen algo más entre manos que simples escapaditas. No se porque pero pienso que se están enamorando.  
  
--Miércoles 28 de septiembre de 1977—  
  
¡James me acaba de pedir que vaya con él este fin de semana a Hogsmeade.  
  
Estábamos los dos en la sala común, era bastante tarde, pero estábamos estudiando transfiguración y de repente han llegado Sirius y Ava cogidos de la mano y muy sonrientes.  
  
Ha sido muy gracioso verlos como, al vernos, se soltaban rápidamente, aunque después de la evidencia no han podido hacer más que sonreír y decirnos que estaban saliendo formalmente.  
  
Después de eso, Ava ha subido a las habitaciones y Sirius le ha dicho algo al oído a James, se ha despedido de mi y el también ha subido.  
  
Poco después, mientras estábamos acabando el trabajo de McGonagall James ha hecho una pausa, me ha sacado la pluma de las manos y me ha pedido para salir conmigo en la salido de Hogsmeade, que seguro que nos divertiríamos y lo pasaríamos bien.  
  
Me ha parecido tan tierno, incluso parecía estar nervioso cosa que me extraña porque otra cosa no, pero de quedar con chicas...tengo ganas de que sea ya el sábado!!  
  
--Sábado 1 de octubre de 1977—  
  
James me ha pedido que sea su novia!!  
  
Estoy que parece que este flotando  
  
Acabamos de llegar de Hogsmeade. Ha sido un dia genial. Te voy a contar cada uno de los detalles.  
  
Bueno esta noche no había podido dormir mucho, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Por eso a las 7 ya me he levantado y he bajado a la sala común a leer un rato y ¿sabes que? James también estaba ahí!  
  
Se ha sorprendido al verme, pero luego hemos estado hablado hasta que han empezado a bajar los demás.  
  
Después de desayunar todos juntos (los cuatro merodeadores y nosotras tres) hemos ido al pueblo juntos pero una vez allí nos hemos separado (james y yo por un lado, Sirius y Ava por otro y los restantes han estado juntos aunque creo que Remus había quedado con una chica de Ravenclaw)  
  
James y yo hemos dado un paseo por el pueblo, íbamos hablando tan tranquilamente que cuando me he dado cuenta íbamos cogido de la mano. Aun no se en que momento me la ha cogido, pero una vez pasada la impresión inicial ha sido una sensación muy cálida.  
  
Para comer hemos ido a un lugar un poco apartado (por lo visto James conoce el pueblo de maravilla) Era un lugar muy tranquilo, donde apenas había gente, aunque los dueños del local eran muy amables y la comida estaba muy rica.  
  
No sabría decirte de que hemos estado hablando durante todo el rato, pero la verdad es que no hemos callado y cuando se producían silencio no era para nada incómodos.  
  
Ya por la tarde ha sucedido la mejor. Después de que James me comprara una rosa a un señor que las vendía por el pueblo (gesto que por cierto me ha dado mucha vergüenza) Hemos ido a un sitio que a mi me gusta mucho. Es una especie de parque donde las parejas van a pasear y los abuelos llevan a los nietos a jugar y ha sido allí donde me lo ha pedido.  
  
Se ha puesto enfrene mío y mientras me miraba a los ojos me ha dicho que me quería y que llevaba años así, pero que o por orgullo o por miedo a que le rechazara no se había atrevido a pedírmelo antes. Me dijo que había cambiado, que ya no era el imbécil de antes y que si le daba la oportunidad me lo demostraría.  
  
Ha sido tan cariñoso y tan dulce que no he dudado ni un segundo. Sin ni siquiera responderle le he besado como nunca he besado a nadie. Se nota que él es un experto en la materia, y que me ha hecho sentir cosas extraordinarias. No se cuanto rato hemos estado besándonos y abrazándonos, pero para mi ha sido como un segundo.  
  
Una vez ya en el castillo, y aunque hemos intentado no ser muy evidentes, nuestros amigos lo han adivinado enseguida. No sabía que era tan obvio.  
  
Y ahora estoy aquí en mi habitación, James, MI NOVIO, ha ido a hablar con los chicos y yo me he puesto a escribir porque no quiero olvidar nunca lo que he vivido hoy.  
  
--jueves 26 de junio de 1978—  
  
Hoy es nuestro ultimo día en Hogwarts, mañana cogeremos el tren para no regresar nunca más. Estoy triste, muy melancólica. Aquí he vivido las mejores experiencias de mi vida, me he divertido, he reído, he llorado, he conocido a gente maravilloso, a gente que no tanto. He tenido profesores estrictos, amables, comprensibles.  
  
He aprendido lo que es la disciplina, he aprendido a convivir, a respetar, a compartir...  
  
He aprendido a ser bruja. En definitiva, he encontrado a la verdadera Lily.  
  
Y lo mejor de Hogwarts es la gente. He conocido a gente que llevaré dentro de mi corazón toda mi vida.  
  
Pero sobretodo me llevo al hombre de mi vida. Con él he sabido lo que el amor, que es amar a alguien, a amarlo por encima de todo.  
  
Con James he vivido mi primer beso de verdad un beso de amor y sobre todo he vivido mi primera vez.  
  
Aun me sonrojo al pensar lo que ha pasado esta tarde, porqué sí ha sido esta tarde.  
  
He de reconocer que James ha sido muy paciente conmigo. Llevamos saliendo 8 meses y ha sabido esperar a que estuviera preparada. No se porque, pero estaba asustada. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, ha respetado mi decisión sin presionarme en ningún momento, por eso esta tarde, en un día tan especial para nosotros me he decidido.  
  
Desde que nos hemos levantado, todos los de séptimo hemos estado muy pensativos, melancólicos. Desde que los merodeadores y nosotras nos hemos unido se ha formado un grupo muy sólido y aunque después de que Remus dejara a Marie sin darle muchas explicaciones y el grupo pasó por momentos difíciles hemos sabido mantenernos unidos hasta el final.  
  
Pero bueno, después de que durante toda la mañana hemos estado recordando anécdotas, momentos divertidos, tristes, importantes para los siete, después de comer, James y yo hemos ido a dar un paseo por los terrenos. La verdad es que para James son muy importantes los terrenos debido a su, digamos, habilidad secreta y a mi siempre me han gustado mucho.  
  
Nada hacia presagiar lo que pasaría a continuación, ni siquiera yo tenía pensado que haría, pero una cosa ha traído a la otra.  
  
Hemos estado andando un buen rato, sin decir mucho, simplemente nos estábamos despidiendo en silencio de los lugares más queridos por los dos.  
  
Luego de un buen rato nos hemos sentado detrás de unos arbustos cerca del lago.  
  
Ese lugar es magnifico porque te permite ver el lago y el colegio pero sin embargo no pretiñe que te vean a ti.  
  
Hemos estado un buen rato ahí tumbados, abrazándonos, haciéndonos mimos. En un principio todo era muy dulce, besos y caricias inocentes, pero luego la cosa ha ido subiendo de tono, James se ha puesto sobre mi, besándome pasionalmente, nuestras lenguas en constante batalla...Si te soy sincera, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo hasta que James se he apartado bruscamente, cosa que me sorprendió. Le he preguntado que pasaba y el me ha digo que...oh, como lo quiero! Me ha dicho que era mejor así, que si no paraba en ese momento sabia que no podría controlarse y que no quería hacer nada que yo no quisiera.  
  
Me ha gustado tanto su carita de niño preocupado que hacia, que no he podido evitar echarme a reír y seguidamente he sido yo quien le he hecho entender que quería hacerlo, que lo quería en ese momento y en ese lugar.  
  
No se ha hecho de rogar, todo sea dicho, y ha vuelto con más ganas.  
  
Ha sido entonces, cuando he sido consciente de lo que iba a pasar, pero James ha sido muy cuidadoso, muy cariñoso en todo momento, hablándome, preguntándome si estaba bien, si me hacia daño..Y aunque en un principio ha dolido, él ha conseguido hacerme olvidar el dolor y en seguida me ha hecho disfrutar de lo que hacíamos.  
  
Ha sido genial y hoy he sabido más claro que nunca que amo a James y que solamente existirá él en el resto de mi vida.  
  
Luego mientras recuperábamos la respiración hemos estado tumbados, uno al lado del otro mirando como empezaba a oscurecer.  
  
Y ahora estoy aquí, lista para pasar mi última noche en Hogwarts. Hoy no dormiremos, hemos decidido paras toda la noche en vela en la sala común en un intento de alargar lo máximo posible el momento de la partida.  
  
´´´  
  
Ya esta!!!  
  
Mañana el último,¿qué os ha parecido? Es un pokillo mas largo...  
  
Muchos besos a todos y en especial a Jack Dawson por hacer de beta otra vez! Moltes gracies! 


	5. vida y¿muerte?

Y por fin el final!  
  
No quiero despedirme de este fic sin dar las gracias por el apoyo que me habeis dado y los animos para continuarlo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por seguir la historia. En serio muchas gracias  
  
Capitulo V: Vida y...¿Muerte?  
  
--Miércoles 20 de diciembre de 1979 –  
  
Esta confirmado, estoy embarazada! Hoy por fin el Doctor Matthew me ha dado la buena noticia. Estoy embarazada de dos meses.  
  
La verdad es que estoy muy feliz, quizá es un poco pronto, ambos estamos estudiando, pero seguro que saldremos adelante.  
  
Aun no se lo he dicho a James, y aunque me muero de ganas esperaré para decírselo el día de navidad, será un magnifico regalo. Tengo muchísimas ganas de decírselo a alguien pero debo aguantar. Remus esta fuera, volverá el día de navidad para celebrarla con nosotros, Peter esta atareadísimo con los estudios y pasa mucho tiempo en casa y Sirius...bueno ese no sabe guardar un secreto y seguro que si se lo digo en menos de 5 minutos, no solo James lo sabe, sino que toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra.  
  
Estoy asustada, como me gustaría que mamá estuviese aquí. Pero no solo estoy asustada por lo que sucederá en los siguientes meses, sino estoy asustada porque ahora no es un buen momento para traer a nuevas vidas en este mundo. La guerra cada vez es más intensa y más dura. No hay día en que no se escuchen noticias de nuevas masacres en cualquier parte de la isla.  
  
Pero trabajaremos duro para que nuestro pequeño bebé pueda vivir en un mundo mejor. Debemos hacerlo.  
  
James regresa de la universidad, será mejor que guarde esto.  
  
--Jueves 13 de febrero de 1980 –  
  
Es un niño!! El bebé que estamos esperando es un niño! James esta radiante de felicidad! Si pudieses verlo! Esta como un niño con zapatos nuevos, aunque a veces me pone histérica con su instinto de protección. Que si Lily no puedes hacer esto, que Lily mejor no hagas lo otro, Lil esto no es bueno para el bebé... ufff.  
  
Otro que esta loco con el niño es Sirius. Parece que sea él el padre, cada día después de salir de la universidad viene a casa a ver como anda su querido ahijado, porque sí, Sirius será el padrino del niño. Es como un hermano de James y sé, que si algún día algo nos pasara el cuidaría perfectamente a nuestro pequeño. Bueno sí, es un poco alocado, pero seguro que sería capaz de cuidar y educar al niño como si fuera un padre.  
  
Aun no hemos decidido el nombre del bebé. Debemos pensarlo bien, ya que es una cosa para toda la vida, mejor que Sirius no meta mano en esto...  
  
--Lunes 29 de Junio de 1980—  
  
Hoy ha sido el ultimo día del curso y el año que viene a no lo cursare, después de que nazca el niño me tomare un año de descanso para estar con mi pequeño y luego seguiré con el tercer y ultimo curso de medimagia.  
  
La verdad es que el embaraza ya empieza a ser molesto, solo me queda un mes más o menos para que nazca Harry (si ya hemos decidido el nombre) y la verdad es que tengo unas ganas enormes de verle la carita. Espero que salga como James, pero que por favor no herede su indomable cabello!!  
  
A veces sueño que lo tengo en brazos consolándolo en una de las tantas noches que pasaré en vela y dios! Me da una sensación de paz!  
  
Ya tenemos la habitación del bebé lista. James y Padfoot se han encargado de decorarla y aunque pensaba que serian un poco patosos hacen un muy buen equipo.  
  
Remus ha regresado ya definitivamente de sus viajes. Quiere quedarse una temporada aquí para estar con nosotros y ver nacer a Harry y estar con el en sus primeros meses. La verdad es que Remus esta siendo todo un apoyo para mí, es mi mayor confidente estos día y le estoy muy agradecida por la paciencia que ha tenido conmigo ya que reconozco que últimamente estoy un poco pesada.  
  
Pero bueno solo queda un mes! Un duro mes pero la espera, seguro que valdrá la pena.  
  
--Viernes 3 de Agosto de 1980—  
  
Ya estamos en casa!!  
  
Tres días después de que naciera nuestro pequeño ya me han dejado salir de San Mungo.  
  
Aun estoy un poco atontada, no puedo creer que ya tenga conmigo a mi niño, es una cosita muy pequeña, muy tierna y muy parecida a James. Ahora mismo estoy en nuestra habitación y James, Sirius, Remus y Peter están con el bebé. James esta encantado y tiene un nuevo juguetito. Sirius esta tan feliz como no lo estaba hace años y no para de hacer tonterías para distraer a su ahijado y ya empieza a hacerle charlas sobre como ser un buen merodeador. Harry solo se los mira y a veces alarga su manita para agarrar fuertemente el dedo de alguno de ellos. Este niño tendrá cuatro padres.  
  
Bueno, voy a contarte como fue todo, ya que dentro de unos años me encantaría poder contárselo a Harry hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
  
Todo empezó el martes (31) cuando al despertarme ya empecé a notar las contracciones. Intenté mantener la calma y desperté a James que haciendo acopio de su entrenamiento de auror conservo todo su aplomo.  
  
Enseguida nos dirigimos a San Mungo, después de coger las cosas necesarias y mientras los doctores me llevaban a una habitación, James llamó a los chicos, que en menos de 10 minutos estaban allí ansiosos.  
  
Tenía mucho miedo al momento del parto, ya que sabia de experiencias en el mundo muggle y decían que era la cosa más dolorosa del mundo, por eso me alegro de ser bruja y que los doctores que me atendieran fueron medimagos. Gracias a hechizos y pociones pudieron hacer que el parto fuera rápido y casi, casi sin dolor.  
  
Todo fue bastante rápido y a las 12 del mediodía, un pequeño bebé, sonrosado y con unos ojos verde agua estaba en mis brazos.  
  
No sabría describirte como me sentí cuando la enfermera puso a Harry cerca de mi, era una sensación maravillo, una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y con un gran deseo de protección, de cuidar y proteger a ese pequeño bebé con lo que fuera, incluso con mi propia vida.  
  
James, que había estado a mi lado en todo momento me miró y miró al bebé. Tenía los ojos brillantes y no podía decir nada, solamente se sentó en un rinconcito de mi cama, me dio un dulce beso en los labios, beso al niño en la frente y sentí que ahora sí, tenía un familia. Creo que en ese momento me dormí.  
  
Cuando desperté, estaba en otra habitación rodeado de flores y peluches. Una cunita estaba a mi derecha y en el fondo de la habitación estaban Remus y Sirius haciendo una pelea de peluches. Remus comandando un lobo gris y Padfoot un gran perro negro (como no) James estaba en la ventana con Harry en brazos acunándolo y calmándolo con palabras tranquilas. Era la imagen más bonita que he visto en mi vida.  
  
Los otros dos días han sido, más que nada de aclimatación. Hemos aprendido a conocer las gestos de Harry, que quiere, como esta en cada momento. Y ahora que ya estamos en casa llega el momento de la verdad. Es hora de empezar a cuidar a mi pequeño.  
  
--1 de septiembre de 1981—  
  
Dumbledore nos ha avisado que Voldemort viene por nosotros. No nos ha querido decir cual es el motivo pero nos ha recomendado que nos escondamos. Y no pensamos desobedecerle. James y yo hechizaremos la casa con un encantamiento antiguo que permitirá ocultar la casa.  
  
Tengo miedo. Pero no por mi, sino por Harry, Solo tiene un año y un mes y no se merece esta vida. Intentamos disimular frente a el, pero creo que capta nuestra malas vibraciones porque últimamente no para de llorar...  
  
--25 de septiembre de 1981—  
  
Tengo una sensación muy preocupante en mi interior. Creo que dentro de poco algo muy grave ocurrirá. Por eso he decidido dar fin a este diario. No quiero dar pistas a nadie. Dejare el diario a Remus, que lo guardará hasta que todo haya pasado. Espero que mi presentimiento sea solamente una falsa alarma y pueda seguir al lado de James y ver crecer a mi niño. A las dos personas que más quiero en mi vida.  
  
Si por el contrario mi presentimiento se cumple, quiero dejar claro que he vivido la mejor de las vidas que alguien puede tener. He amado y me han amado. He tenido un niño precioso y tengo a grandes amigos.  
  
No se puede ser más feliz de lo que he sido.  
  
Espero poder continuar este diario que empezó como hace ya 10 años cuando solamente era una niña que acababa de entrar en Hogwarts. Mi vida a cambiado mucho, pero para bien.  
  
Te amo James, te amo Harry.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
´´´´  
  
Uoooo...Se acabó.  
  
Ahora ya puedo pensar solo en Volví, que por cierto el capitulo 33 está en marcha, antes del lunes seguro que lo subo.  
  
Gracias por todo!  
  
Pekenyita 


End file.
